Puzzle Pieces
by Sharyn
Summary: Raindrops that stay on his nose and eyelashes. Well, hair and eyelashes really.


**TITLE:** Puzzle Pieces  
**AUTHOR:** Sharyn  
**SERIES:** D.N.Angel  
**ARCHIVING:** My LJ (user 'feiye'), any others please ask.  
**RATING:** light PG  
**WARNINGS:** Implied shonen-ai (blink and you'll miss it)  
**PAIRINGS:** None really, 2 vaguely implied.  
**SUMMARY:** Raindrops that stay on his nose and eyelashes. Well hair and eyelashes really.  
**LENGTH:** 750 words  
**DISCLAIMER:**D.N.Angel is copyrighted to Yukiru Sugisaki, I make no claims to it. The fic is mine and no profit is being made, purely for entertainment purposes.

**DEDICATION:** For Jia, because she likes to squeal with me at wet bishounen, or at least doesn't mind me squealing at wet bishounen.

> > >

**Puzzle Pieces**

Hiwatari Satoshi wakes up to the sound of rain falling upon roofs and windows. It is not an altogether unusual situation but for some reason today he sits upright in his bed, taking in the sounds and sights of the rainy morning. His eyes fixate upon the drops sliding down his window leaving glistening paths to mark their presence. It is fascinating for him.

Satoshi doesn't like rain. It is wet and always causes him to become temperamental. It also makes him prone to random acts that defy his usual rational image. Silly little things like standing on a balcony in one's sleepwear while wayward raindrops fall and cling to sleep-mussed hair. He passes this fleeting fancy off as a necessity, after all a little bit of silliness once in a while should be good for one's health.

Rain, Satoshi randomly decides, is like Niwa.

In his half awake mind he feels a pressure build up, less painful than usual but mocking all the same. Krad is scoffing at what he claims to be irrational thoughts.

Peculiar, Satoshi is almost certain that Krad cares not for his thoughts all that much, rational or irrational. He expects his winged alter ego to just take his thoughts and twist them beyond recognition just to see the look of pain that will grace Satoshi's face, internally or even better, externally. And all while he searches for split ends in his preposterously long, blond hair.

Krad seems to take offense at this thought and makes some remark about how split ends would not dare appear in his hair. He threatens them with mutilation and grievous harm.

Satoshi also passes Krad's moment of mild lucidity and his somewhat dry response as a fleeting fancy, this one conjured up by his remnant sleepiness. It may also be due to the soaking wetness that is slowly cutting off feeling from his ankles downwards. He is sure that not feeling one's toes is classified as a "bad thing" but does not feel compelled to move. Idly, he wonders why.

Krad rummages through his mind, it is a feeling Satoshi is much accustomed to. Initially he attempted to put up a resistance to it, the very idea of someone else knowing his private thoughts being quite a foul notion. But after having his mind meticulously taken apart so many times then put back together, he is no longer taken aback by the ease with which Krad tears through his thoughts.

His mind is like a jigsaw puzzle that has been played with too much. The edges are soft and worn and the pieces fit together with too much ease. Small holes begin to show each time Krad reassembles his mind after playing with the pieces. It is impossible to move a well used puzzle once it is complete – the pieces fall apart too easily.

Satoshi wonders if puzzle pieces can be played with so much that they become distorted and no longer connect. He also wonders if Krad thinks his comparison is quaint, Satoshi rarely receives any form of compliment, whether straightforward or backward, from Krad. Any form of encouragement from his blond half bring him a twisted sense of guilt and satisfaction.

The rain is lightening to a whispery drizzle that catches upon floating breezes and stick to Satoshi's fine hair and bizarrely long eyelashes. He blinks rapidly trying to dislodge the minute droplets but they refuse to let go, grasping onto his eyelashes like a lifeline. It is precisely this kind of sensation that annoys Satoshi and makes him think of Niwa, a kind of consistency that refuses to let go. Niwa tends to leave his marks on Satoshi too, and Krad takes great delight in tormenting him with this fact.

Satoshi breathes a small sigh, and is forced to concede that any deep thinking he wishes to attempt will have to occur some other time. Perhaps at a time when his mind is no longer divided into puzzle pieces. A time when Krad acquires some sanity, a time when Niwa is no longer like the rain scattered on his hair and eyelashes. A time, he hopes, when they will be able to leave the dreary past behind and look to the clear future.

He rests against the apartment balcony, his hair flickers from the pale blue of day old snow to the sickly golden of summer suns and decides to stop thinking.

> > >

**A/N:** Well, this is my first D.N.Angel fic, short it may be. Hope I got the characters IC (I put quite a bit of thought into Krad and am quite happy with the personality I developed further for him). Comments always welcome.


End file.
